Remember to Breathe
by Disconnected ' Luck
Summary: Gabby is a normal teenage girl.Her parents are sending her back to Ipswich.Gabby gets to see someone important to her again,but she has to leave someone else important.What she doesn't know is that he can still see her. Used to be titled 'Caught Myself'.
1. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, or ideas that you have seen in the movie. I only own Gabby and any other new characters that may appear along the way.

Authors Note: I love reviews but what i love the most is people really telling me what they think about what I am writing. I like to know your input and that is how I decide where I want to take my story and if it will continue at all. I have a a few chapters written but I will wait till I get a few readers for chapter 1. Thank you and enjoy.

"_Reid, why do you act like that?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like you don't care."_

"_Because I don't."_

"_Say it again and I'll walk away, I won't bring it up again."_

"_I don't."_

"_Okay then."_

I remember when Reid and I had that conversation. We were way too young to be talking about what you may think. I had broken his brand new CD player and I was trying to give him mine. I knew he cared and was furious about it because his parents wouldn't buy him a new one. Yet, he acted as though it was no big deal that he couldn't listen to his music 24/7 like he always had. I never did get around to giving something back to him to replace the broken silver CD player.

Let me give you some more background on myself and the Sons. I lived in Ipswich from the time I was 8 years old till I was 13. I met Reid first out of the four boys at the Elementary School. I remember seeing him stealing some sharpie markers from the box and putting them in the pocket of his jeans. He looked over to me and his eyes widened because I had saw what he had just done. I was new and did not want to cause any trouble with the other kids. I really had no intentions on telling on him for that reason, and because I didn't care. I watched as he turned back around to the box and a second later he began to walk over to my desk. The blonde boy knelt in front of me and smiled. I looked around the classroom nervously and returned the smile. He nodded and slipped a pretty purple Sharpie into my hands before walking off. It was a pretty shade and I almost went to go thank him but he was already out of the classroom.

I carried that Sharpie for the rest of the week and when I was walking home Friday I came crossed a silver pole that had the name 'Reid' written in bold black letters. I stood there for a second wondering if it was the blonde guy that was in recess room the other day. I decided to try my luck and a few inches under the black letters I spelled out my name. 'Gabrielle' my letters couldn't be as bold as his due to the long name but my purple still showed up nicely. I walked past that pole Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and nothing else was written. Thursday was different, there was more scribbling on the pole. I stepped closer to it and it read 'Hello' with a line underneath it. I quickly grabbed my Sharpie and scribbled 'HI'. After that day Reid came up to me in the lunchroom to introduce himself. He did this quickly and then asked me if I wanted to come say Hi at recess. I agreed.

I met Tyler not too long after I started saying Hi to Reid at recess. Reid and he were always together and it was hard to not notice him. Considering he followed Reid's steps as though they were playing Simon Says. Reid instructed him to greet me and he did, he asked me the same thing and Tyler and I shook hands. After that day we began to play together and make up silly little games. It wasn't until the next year when I was 9 did I meet Pouge and Caleb. Reid had invited me over his house to play some type of video game. I agreed because I had nothing better to do. Tyler, Reid, and I were heavy into the game when I heard the door bust open and loud laughter come along with it. I heard Mrs. Garwin scream something along the lines of 'Keep it down.' That is when there were mumbled sorrys and the two boys came into the room.

"Hey guys!" Reid and Tyler said in unison.

"What's up brats?" one of the boys said.

"Who's this?" The dark haired boy asked pointing to me.

"This is our friend Gabby." Reid answered.

They looked at me and I slightly smiled before I died in the game we were playing.

"You suck!" yelled Reid.

"I don't care!" I yelled back getting up and heading for the bathroom.

I could hear the boys in the next room chatting and playing the video game. I decided that I wanted to go home because I didn't feel good so I asked Mrs. Garwin if she could call my mother. She did so sweetly and then I went back in to sit on the sofa with Tyler and Reid for about 15 minutes.

"Are you okay? Tyler almost whispered to me.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"What is wrong?" He then asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and then I heard my mother honk her horn. I got up and ran for the door; I was stopped by Reid who looked at me angrily.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked.

"I don't feel very good." I answered hanging my head.

"Oh, well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye!" I headed to my mother's car and we drove off.

Over the years Reid and I had become very close friends. I think we like how we could come up with new adventures for us to try, and we were down for anything. I had one other good friend I met in school and her name was Kelly. Sometimes Reid, Kelly, Tyler, and I would go do things together and Pouge and Caleb joined once in a while when nothing else was going on. We were in the start of 8th grade when my parents decided we were moving back to Maryland to be closer to the family. I didn't tell anyone about it until a few days before we were scheduled to leave. Reid was fuming about that and told me that if I cared enough about my friends I would have told them first thing. I tried to explain that I didn't want anything to change between anyone and he just waved that off. He didn't let me go without saying goodbye and giving me a big hug. I said goodbye to the others and got into my parents truck to head back home. I didn't know if Ipswich was my home or if Maryland was.

When I went to school in Maryland it wasn't too bad. I met a few friends so I was able to pass the time and have fun outside of school. There was this guy I met not too long after I started High School. He didn't attend school because he said he was not really a people person. After about a year he became one of my best friends. Someone I could confide in, my party buddy, and my teddy bear. If anyone else saw him though they would not think of him as the cuddly type. He was sweet of course but he had that dark side to him, mean spirited and angry. He would never hurt me and he makes sure that his bad side is hidden from me as much as possible. And thus I do not pry or ask questions about that side. It is an unspoken agreement.

I used to talk to Reid on the phone a few times a week but now our relationship has been downsized to mostly texting. We have texting sessions numerous times a week but it is still not the same. I miss him but I understand that there is nothing to be done. Though this is what I thought before my parents sat me down at the kitchen table.

"You need a better education; these High Schools around here are just not cutting it." My father spoke.

My mother nodded in agreement. "Even the private schools are not up to par." She added.

I looked between the two of them confused. "So what are you saying then?"

"We would like to send you to Spenser Academy to finish out your years." My father answered.

I just stared for a moment.

"You only have two years left." My mother reassured.

"I don't want to be thrown around again." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Don't think about it as being thrown around honey. Just think of it as a resume worthy move and you get to see Reid and the others." They both explained.

I looked up and sighed. I would like to see Reid and the others and that was so far the only reason making their decision any better. "Then I lose Chase."

"I'm not too sure about this guy Chase; he seems to put on a good act." My father stated crossing his arms.

"Frank stop, I can tell he has some of the same qualities as Reid which is probably why Gabby and he are able to get along so well." My mother told him.

"I still don't like him." My father said standing to get a soda.

"You know for a fact Chase has never done anything wrong." I said almost laughing.

"I never said he did which is why I think he puts on a great act." He countered.

"Okay, Okay, enough of this nonsense. She is not going to lose Chase…I'm sure he would come visit considering he is not attending school." My mother tried to lighten the situation.

My father laughed at the last part of her sentence and I rolled my eyes.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"This weekend." My mother answered.

"Short notice huh? Great." I sighed.


	2. Another Day

"Wait, so you're telling me by Sunday you will be gone for 2 years?" Chase tried to wrap his head around what I was telling him.

I nodded my head and laid on the school picnic table tiredly.

"Well are you defiantly going to come back and visit when you get the chance?" He asked.

I sat up and looked at him. "I don't know because that costs money, money that I don't have and I doubt my parents would pay every time for me to come back. They would probably just come visit me there."

Chase looked around and nodded which told me he understood.

"I can't even promise you that I would be here. Since I am a foster child and everything. Anything could happen at any time." Chase said standing up.

"What do you mean by that?" I was curious.

He paced back and forth before stopping and turning his head to look at me. "Sometimes I cannot control my anger and I have told you this. Something may happen sometime where I would have to go away because they wouldn't want to deal with it anymore."

"Where is this coming from?" I stood up too.

He sat me back down. "Don't worry about it! Just the fact that you're leaving is making me think about me having to leave for some reason too. Just nonsense I am thinking about too much."

I sighed. "Chase everything will be okay. You're a really really strong person."

"You have no idea." He chuckled and came face to face with me. "If something ever happens to you where you need me there. I mean really need me there with you, just call me. More so wish for me. And I promise that I will do my best to get to you okay?"

"What?" I was so confused and I am sure I looked the part.

"Look Gabriel. I have read about Ipswich when you had mentioned that is where you used to live. I think that place seems rather…creepy if I must say. So if anything were to happen where you need me around. I want you to wish for me really hard. And I'll try my best to get to you."

I had no idea where this was coming from and didn't understand how a wish could come true that I didn't express outside of my head. But for some reason I believed everything that came out of Chase's mouth no matter how bizarre it was. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a great hug. He lifted me up from the picnic table and swung me around. Once my feet touched the dirt we began to walk back to his car. He was planning on coming home with me to help me pack.

The jet black BMW M5 with hints of dark red customized features was one of the sexiest cars I have ever seen. The other kids around here did not have anything like this, nor did their engines compare to the purr of Chase's car. This car and its customization were far from cheap. He had told me that his birth parents had left him their wealth in the event of their death. Chase talked about his biological family a lot but I never really got much detail out of him. All I really know is that they were powerful and that they were wealthy, he wanted to make sure he carried on that legacy. I was more or less confused by that remark considering that he didn't attend school. I didn't see how he was going to be powerful and wealthy without an education under his belt.

"What are you thinking about?" He curiously asked as he gave me a side glance.

I shrugged my shoulders "nothing important."

He gave me that look that clearly stated he didn't believe me as we drove.

It was silent and I was trying harder to put together everything about him. There were so many holes I wish I could fill in but that would go against that unspoken rule between us.

"Are you thinking about my car?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

He grinned back at me. "Are you thinking about the money from my parents and trying to figure out how they had so much money?"

I looked at him in astonishment. "You can seriously read me like a book."

Chuckling he pulled into the driveway of my house and turned off the engine. "It is too easy. You should take some lessons from me on how to keep things to yourself."

"Go ahead, teach me." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me long and hard. "Another time, c'mon we have to get to packing."

I watched as he stepped out of the car and then I took a deep breath and followed suit.

My father was sitting in the living room when we walked in and he glared at Chase. "Hello, what are you two up to?"

"He is just going to help me pack for Spencer." I answered.

"I guess that is a nice jester." My father stated before turning his eyes back to the television.

We headed upstairs into my room that was the last door on the right. My bedroom wasn't full of girlie colors like most females rooms. Mine was very plain but it was to my liking. My walls were grey and I had a teal border around the room. There were many pictures hanging on the wall that were photos taken by me. I had a few cameras and I loved photography and that is one thing I did in my spare time. I liked the way that photos could capture the beauty of life, the beauty that most people just look right past. The rain hanging from a leaf or a butterfly flying in a patch of grass. Some of the simplest things in life are the most beautiful things.

"So are you excited to see Reid?" Chase asked as he grabbed a few of my suitcases. His tone was a bit harsh but I ignored it.

"Of course, I feel like it has been forever." I answered. "I haven't told him I am coming though."

Chase looked at me. "And why is that?" He asked

"I don't know I always have trouble telling people things."

He looked at me suspiciously. "You tell me everything."

"That's what you think." I joked as I threw some clothes his way.

A few minutes went by before one of us spoke and what Chase did lighten the mood extremely.

"So are you going to take this hot little number with you?" He started laughing.

I looked at him and noticed he was holding up a silky champagne colored lingerie outfit. I gasped and grabbed it from his hands quickly.

"I see no need to take that with me." I sighed remembering when I had received that sultry outfit.

I had been writing letters back and forth with my friend Kelly from Ipswich and she began asking me about Chase. Just the simple girl stuff.

If I liked him, if he liked me, if I have found a boyfriend, and then she told me that she was dating a guy who had told her lingerie was the way to a man's heart. I laughed at this but she sent me that outfit for my birthday telling me it would work magic if I found a boyfriend.

I didn't find a boyfriend because I think the guys at school were intimidated by Chase. Almost feeling as if I was his territory, which was not the case considering we were just friends. The only thing that happened was once we were at a party and had a few drinks. By the end of the night we had a heated make out session. And made it clear the next day that we would forget about the incident. But I still think about it from time to time and I think he can tell when I do because he gets this look in his eyes and always grins cynically at me.

"Do you want to take the camera I bought you or the one your parents bought you?" Chase asked as he gathered some things to put in a bag.

"Umm…both because each has its specialties." I answered.

"Okay, but what is the best thing about mine?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Your camera is the best at zooming, when I want those up-close and personal shots I always use your camera. Not to mention the extremely good image quality."

"Seems I picked a good one then." He stated before packing both carefully.

Later that night I was laying on my bed thinking about Chase's cynical grins. He told me earlier that he was good at hiding things and I wanted to know what he was hiding from me. I know that he would probably never tell me if I asked so I would need to do something sneaky but I was not in the mood for that, whatever it was. I stated earlier that he thinks I tell him everything when I don't. Yet, I kind of do tell him most things. The only thing I never touch upon is Reid because it seems he gets tense or mad about it. I also never give up all my reasons for being so attracted to Chase. Not attracted to him in a romantic way really but more like the way a scientist is attracted to things he knows nothing about. I know everything he wants me to know and nothing I long to know. I can tell there is something special, something extremely different about him. I have always liked things that were different and that may be why I love spending most of my time with Chase. I just wonder how it is going to be when I am gone.


	3. Sunday Bloody Sunday

I woke up early Sunday morning and looked at the bags that were packed in the hallway. I was really going to miss this place but I was excited for a change. I'd miss my parents because unlike most these days we have a pretty good relationship. My dad can be over protective and I can talk to my mother about things. I knew that they weren't sending me away because they wanted me gone. They were sending me away because they want me to have a better education, I can't hold a grudge against them because of that, and I'm smarter than that anyway. This will help me out in the long run and whatever helps me out in the future I'm down for now.

"Honey! Are you up and getting ready?" My mother shouted up the steps.

"Yes mom!" I groaned and headed for the shower.

I still haven't told Reid and I think it is because I am scared to tell me, scared to see him again. It has been so long and we were younger when we became best friends. Now it is all probably different, so many things have changed within ourselves I am dreading the fact that it may come down to us not getting along with each other as good as before. Kelly does not attend Spenser so the whole "I have at least one girlfriend" thing is out of the picture. I am sure that everyone there is not so accepting of new comers and I cannot count on leaning on Reid, Tyler, and maybe Caleb and Pouge.

I let the hot water run down my face and travel back down the drain. I was becoming nervous and scared for the first time since I found out I would be going to Spencer Academy. A quick urge to jump out of the window and run as far as I could came to me, and was gone just as fast. I had to do this but I couldn't help but wonder if it is going to be complete hell. I stepped out of the shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans. It was chilly outside today so I slipped a black hoodie over my shirt to keep warm. I stared at myself in the mirror trying to keep my dark brown curls under control. I gave up and put my hair into a cute pony tail and straightened my bangs. I applied some natural colored make up to my face and smiled. I liked my natural tannish skin, it went well with a lot of colors and many girls were quite jealous of it. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room shutting the door.

I almost screamed when I saw someone sitting on my bed. "Chase! What is wrong with you?" I laughed. "You know I get startled easily."

"It is funnier that way." He explained.

"Well since you are here I want to get a picture of us." I stated grabbing the camera out of the bag.

"No pictures. You know better than that." He stated covering his face.

"Chase c'mon you big baby! We have yet to get a picture of us and I am going away for a while and I must have one." I demanded grabbing his arms and trying to pry them from his face.

He let out what I would call a growl before he let his face be shown.

"That is better." I smiled and I positioned the camera onto of the TV and set the timer.

We stood next to each other with Chase taller than me I hugged him tightly and smiled looking at the lense of the grey camera.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"Just a minute." I walked over to check the picture and it was to my liking. "Yes I am happy now."

"Good that's all I need to know." He declared with serious eyes.

We sat there for a few minutes promising we would keep in touch.

"C'mon Gabbs!" My father called from downstairs.

Chase grabbed a few bags and I did the same and headed to the truck.

After everything was loaded up and my parents were in the car Chase pulled me in to a big hug and kissed my forehead. I had a hard time letting go but he pushed me away.

"I'll miss you, but I'll see some sometime soon." He whispered before heading to that car I will also miss.

I had no time to ask him what he meant because my parents were telling me to hurry up.

I jumped in the backseat watching his car get farther away before we even pulled out of the drive.

_What did he mean by that? He couldn't be planning a trip to see me already could he? No. That seemed too easy. He had something else up his sleeve I can tell. I get annoyed when he goes into the mysterious mode. Yet, at the same time it intrigues me and keeps me interested in his life._

I watched as the trees flew by me and the other cars zoomed past. It began to drizzle and I made sure not to get too much sleep last night so that I was able to fall asleep in the car.

My mother woke me up when we were fifteen minutes from Spenser. I took out my mirror and make up from my purse and did a few touch ups. The nervousness was creeping back to me and I was feeling sick to my stomach as we pulled into the parking lot.

TEXT MESSAGE

REID: Hey what are you doing? I'm so bored.

I ignored it and hopped out of the car. I followed my parents into the dean's office and he greeted me with a huge smile.

"It is great to have you attending our school Miss. Ward. Looking at your transcripts I see that school is very important to you and that is what we look for in our students. Plus your parents attended this school and they were great students." He complimented from behind his enormous desk.

"You guys went here?!" I was so surprised and confused.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to think we were sending you here because we were bias against other schools. You know just because this school is our school." My father explained.

_Now I 100% believe that the decision was a bias one._

I was given my class schedule and my dorm room number.

"Because of the fact that you are the last student enrolling for this semester and/or year. Everyone has already been paired up for dorms. There are smaller dorms that are meant for one person and we still have a few of those open. So, Miss. Ward you will be getting a room to yourself." The dean explained before we walked out to get my bags.

I was glad to get my own room because I was a bit of a loner myself and it was hard for me to concentrate on things when there were other people in the room. My father and mother helped me grab all my belongings and walked them to my dorm.

My father boasted about the school while my mother helped me put away my clothing and other things. I was given a few school uniforms and I would have to say I wasn't too fond of them.

"They look better than they used to." My mother acknowledged.

My parents stayed for a few more minutes before telling me I needed to go tour the place and get ready for school tomorrow.

I kissed them both goodbye and laid down on my bed. It wasn't too comfortable but I couldn't complain.


	4. Brick by Boring Brick

Side Note: This story used to be called "I Caught Myself" But then I noticed someone posted a story the same day as me with the same title? Weird. But Enjoy.

I looked around my empty room and wondered if I should text Reid back. I needed to tour the school and I didn't want to get lost, but that fear came upon me again.

_I'll just do it myself and tell him tonight before classes start_. I thought to myself.

I grabbed my dorm key and locked the door behind me. I started walking toward the main door pulling my schedule out of my back jean pocket.

"English 201." I read quietly to myself.

I looked around at all of the old looking buildings trying to decide which one looked more like an English wing. They were all so big with huge old bricks making up the outer layer. This whole place was filled with old bricks and stones and I bet on a foggy night this place looked really creepy. I decided to try the larger structure to my left. It was raining so I was walking fast down the cement pathway.

I was shielding my eyes from the rain with my schedule. I bumped into someone and the shield fell to the ground.

"Hey sorry about that." A male's voice spoke.

I was looking at the ground and I hastily picked up my semi-wet piece of paper. "It's alright, I wasn't looking ahead of me."

"Is that paper important?" They guy asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose so. I just transferred in and this is my schedule." I said holding up the paper and smiling at him.

"Oh, well sorry again. Did you need help finding anything?" He asked nicely.

"No thank you, but if I ever do need help I'll be sure to come ask you bub." I declined.

"Bub?" He asked jokingly before turning to walk away.

_That guy sure reminds me of someone_

I thought to myself as I headed to down the path I was before with a slight run this time. I quickly opened the heavy entrance door with more trouble than I had expected. I shook off the rain drops when I entered the lobby and glanced around.

"Geese she's good." I very quietly whispered to myself.

It was the English building and I was proud that I still was very good at guessing. I began to walk up the stone staircase looking for the classroom I would need to report to the next day.

"Gabriel? Gabby! Miss. Gabby Ward!" I heard a guy shouting from downstairs.

I was confused and ran down the steps I just climbed.

"There you are! Why didn't you say anything! I knew you knew it was me." The guy explained.

I looked at him harder trying to figure him out, then I realized. "Ahhh! Tyler!" I screamed jumping at him for a hug.

He hugged me back and then looked at me. "Is there a reason you haven't told anyone you were coming back?"

"I just didn't think it would matter." I shrugged. "How did you know it was me?"

Tyler smiled. "I haven't heard the name "bub" since middle school. Then I got to thinking about your smile outside in the rain. Then I realized it was you. Now, stop questioning me. You didn't even tell Reid you were coming home?" He asked.

"Home?" I questioned more to myself than him. "No I didn't tell him because I thought it wouldn't matter. Both of us have probably changed a lot and I wouldn't want to impose on the way he is now." I calmly explained.

Tyler shook his head at me. "Reid turned out the way he would have turned out no matter what."

We both began laughing.

"Well, what are you doing running around campus?" He asked.

"Nothing at all but trying to make sure I know how to get to all my classes tomorrow." I looked at the black smudged writing.

He seemed to notice it also. "I'll show you were they are. It's weird though, I never took you as much of a planner."

"I'm not, but this time I am alone so it is different. I want to have certain things figured out." I stated.

"You're not alone anymore Gabbs." He countered walking me over to a small table. "Let me see your schedule." He asked with his hand out.

I gave it to him and he pulled out a fresh loose leaf and a black pen. Tyler began studying the ruined schedule and copying things onto the new paper. After about 10 minutes my schedule was completely re-written and readable. I thanked him and we headed on our way through the rain to look at my other classrooms.

Tyler had changed in some ways but for the most part he seemed the same. His hair still stood up somewhat, he still talked in that voice and walked with a hint of self consciousness. I smiled at the fact we pretty much picked up where we left off. Tyler showed me to all my classes and I was confident that I would not get lost tomorrow. After we were finished he walked me back to my dorm.

"Hey, did you want to go meet up with the others? I am going to go meet Reid at Nicky's and I am sure they would be glad to see you." Tyler invited.

I thought for a moment before replying. "I am actually going to head over to the showers. I'll defiantly come next time though." I gave Tyler a hug.

"Okay, well I'll tell them that you are here." He said before turning away.

"Wait! TY, could you do me a favor?" I stopped him.

"Hmm?"

"Could you not tell anyone I'm here just yet?" I hoped he would agree.

He smiled and nodded before he turned the corner. I was happy about that and unlocked the door to my room. I gathered some comfortable clothes before heading off to the shower. I had gotten some glances from some of the other girls in the hallway and I tried my best to ignore them. The bathroom was pretty nice but I didn't like the fact that the shower stalls were so big. I felt like anyone could walk in with me before I noticed the stall even open. I stood with my back to the water fall and my eyes to the door. I guess you could say I was somewhat of a paranoid person. Once I was done with my shower I stepped out feeling refreshed. I changed in the changing area and put my towel in a small laundry bag I was planning to keep in my closet until I figured out where the laundry room was.

I looked at the clock and it read 8pm and it seemed like the minutes were going by faster and faster. I decided to lay down and text Chase to tell him how everything was going. His birthday was coming up soon and I still needed to get him something. I wasn't sure what I could get him that wouldn't get broken or stolen in the mail but I am sure I will think of something.

TEXT MESSAGE

REID: So I hear your back in Ipswich. I can't wrap my head around why I didn't already fuckin' know. I have to hear it from douche bag over here.

"Ughh!" I let out a groan.

There is another thing that hasn't changed with Tyler. He still crumbles under Reid's pressure and can't lie to save his life.

Buzz buzz buzz

INCOMING CALL

REID

"Hello?" I answered.

"What is this I hear from Baby boy?" He asked surprised.

I sighed. "Yes Reid my parents have sent me to attend Spenser." I explained.

"About damn time isn't it!" He stated.

Knock Knock

"Ugh hold on someone is knocking on my door." I told him.

"Well hurry up!" I could hear Reid say.

I cautiously opened the dorm door.

"Reid what the hell." I said slamming my phone shut.

Reid broke out in laughter before embracing me in a hug. "Now sit here on my bed and tell me about why you didn't let me know you were coming home."

_Home? These guys really thought I was away on vacation or something. _

I quietly chuckled. "I believe that the bed you're laying on would be my bed."

Reid grinned at me before speaking. "Yep you're right; it would be your bed if I didn't just claim it."

"Well then where is your room so I can claim your bed?" I joked.

"Believe me Gabbs you do not want my bed." There's that grin again.

I rolled my eyes "I can only imagine Reid."

He shrugged "If you say so."

I sat down on the bed with him and explained everything my parents said and everything that I left behind. I told him about Chase helping me pack and how awesome he and his car were. Reid seemed more interested in Chase than Chase was him. Reid let me know how he was the playboy of the school, told me about the classes here, how much they sucked, and filled me in on Pouge and Kate. He also mentioned how awarded himself and the others are on their great swimming team. I remember Caleb telling me about how he was the freestyle man once in a letter he wrote me a while back. Then Reid mentioned the hot chick that Caleb met last night at the Dells.

"Reid, I'm tired." I mentioned after about an hour of talking.

"I guess I'll let you sleep but you have class with all of us tomorrow so be prepared." He warned before hugging me and leaving my dorm.

I locked the door and got under my covers.

A/N: As you can tell this story will be sort of following the story line but I am going to flip some things and reasoning behind some things around to fit my original plan. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. I like to hear feedback so let me know how I am doing. If you're going to be mean, I would rather you not. Just tell me what you feel in a professional way. Thanks all.


	5. Brighter

I woke up with the hot sun shining through my window and I'd have to say it was unpleasant. I hate waking up hot because it makes me feel sick. I walked over to my closet door and took the school uniform from the hanger beginning to put it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I was finished and decided plaid didn't look half bad on me and smiled. I let my natural dark curls fall to frame my face. I clipped part of my bangs back with a neon blue bobby pin. I loved the colored bobby pins because they seemed to give a little pop to my plain hair styles. I sat down at the desk and applied my make-up slowly making sure everything looked symmetrical. I was quite into make-up and sometimes liked to play around with different, bolder styles. Yet, this was school and I was new so I decided on a smokey eye look with silver and blue colors. It matched well and would most likely be me normal style for school days.

I looked over at the clock and I had 15 minutes to get over to the English building. I couldn't decide on what shoes to wear because I was never really given specific directions for that. I slipped on my grey and white converses and gathered my books in my hand. I lifted and swung my purse over my shoulder to keep it secure before I headed out the door.

I began down the hall and ran into Reid and Tyler.

"Oh hey guys." I said with a smile.

"We came to walk you to class because we can't have anyone messing with you now could we?" Reid explained and Tyler agreed.

"That's nice of you guys but I'm sure I would be okay on my own. Yet, I'd love to walk to class with you guys." I stated beginning down the hall.

"So are you going to sit with us in class?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah she is." Reid answered.

I rolled my eyes looking ahead of me. "I'm glad I make my own decisions."

Reid laughed and playfully shoved me toward the wall. I shoved back but this time someone was in the path and Reid bumped hard into some red head.

"Watch it poser." She said with great bitchiness before turning her eyes to me. "Who's this?" She asked who ever would answer.

"I'm Gabriel." I simply said.

She rolled her eyes "From Maryland?"

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

She let out a huff "I know what goes on in this school so if you do something I don't like, you'll know it."

I laughed for a moment before replying. "I'll be sure to not make Miss. Queen Bee mad then. No, I do what I want."

"We'll see." She stated before turning away.

"You'll know it." I countered before doing the same.

I huffed and puffed a few times just because I didn't take to girls who thought they were better then everybody.

"Don't mind her she is just the school bitch." Reid mentioned.

I shook my head. "Don't worry; I'm not anywhere close to worrying about her."

We reached the class and I followed Reid and Tyler to a row towards the back of the classroom. I sat in between them as other students began to file in. I felt something on my head and immediately thought it was a bug. I began batting at my hair and standing up searching for the bug that was just on my head.

I heard bursts of laughter coming from the row up and I looked to see Pouge and Caleb laughing and holding a pencil up. "You sure are jumpy kid." Pouge acknowledged before heading into the aisle to give me a hug. Caleb followed suit and I couldn't believe how incredibly handsome they both grew to be. It wasn't that Reid and Tyler weren't attractive because they were but these two really grew up into something worth gushing over.

"So what made you come back?" Caleb asked.

"Oh ya know, my parents decided it and I guess I didn't really debate the decision." I explained.

"Well we are glad your back! We will have to celebrate this week or something." Pouge stated and Caleb agreed.

"Hi babe, who is this?" A mocha skinned girl said holding onto Pouge.

"Kate, I want you to meet our old friend from Elementary and Middle school. This is Gabby." Pouge introduced.

Kate and I shook hands and smiled as Pouge and she walked off to go sit down in the row behind us. I noticed a blonde girl standing off to the side slightly behind Caleb.

"Hi I'm Gabriel." I introduced myself.

"Sara, nice to meet you." She said with a genuine smile.

"Sara I didn't even see you there. How are you this morning?" Caleb started a conversation with the blonde and I made my way back to my seat.

"Okay class, take your seats and listen up. I am going to be introducing you to this year's objectives." The teacher walked in and announced.

It was a boring lecture but I would have to say that this school was entirely different than any schools I have ever attended before. I almost felt like I was in a college or something of that nature. Reid kept drawing silly little sketches on my paper and I was giggling madly.

"Okay Miss. Ward would you like to tell the class the answer to the next question." The teacher said in a warning tone.

I hurried and looked at my paper looking for question number seven.

_7. What author wrote the novel "A Rose for Emily."?_

I thought about it for a second before answering. "William Faulkner_."_

"Good, now please keep it down." The teacher asked.

Reid chuckled. "Good job."

"It was hard to find the question considering all that distracting scribbling on my paper." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes before giving me a he smile.

We sat in lecture for another half an hour before the teacher let us go. We were all walking through the hallway together before my phone rang loudly.

"Wow, the teacher would have killed you if that thing went off in his class." Tyler announced.

"I must have forgotten to put it on vibrate." I said pulling it out of my purse.

INCOMING CALL:

CHASE

"Oh, I have to take this." I said before answering and walking away from the crowd.

"Hey how is everything going?" Chase asked when I answered.

"Good so far I guess. I'm glad I have some people I know here and am not completely alone." I stated.

"Oh, yea I guess that is a good thing. I was just calling to check up and make sure your okay. You didn't get in contact with me last night." He reminded me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Chase I was just running around getting things together and all. Your birthday is coming up soon. Any chance you're going to tell me what you want this year?" I asked not hoping for anything different.

"How about I come visit you for my birthday, maybe the day after or something." He requested.

I looked back at my friends waiting for me. "Yeah that would be nice but I am still getting you something."

"Okay whatever you want, and I'll let you get back to class. Just text me later on or something." He said before hanging up.

I looked at the ended call and put it back in my purse and walked back to the others.

"Who was that?" Kate asked.

"My friend from back home he was just checking up." I answered.

"Chase?" Reid guessed.

I nodded.

We all went our separate ways and I saw a few of them throughout the day. Tyler, Sara, Kate, and I had History together. And then I had Algebra II with Caleb and Pouge. Yet, in Biology, and French I was on my own.

I made it through day one with no trouble and I was hoping everything would continue that way as I headed back to my dorm.


	6. Rewind

The rest of the week went as I had hoped it would and now it was Friday. The classes were getting more in depth with information and I was receiving more and more homework. It did not bother me because I was happy that everything was going smoothly and I had managed to make some friends that weren't of the male nature. Sara, Kate, and I had been talking at lunch and joking around, I hadn't had many girlfriends in my life and I am glad I had them to talk to if needed. The guys were just the same, stopping by my room to say hi, Tyler, Reid and I would study together. I would have to say it was mostly Tyler and I studying while Reid goofed off, or went to hit on a cute girl that came in the library.

I was at a local store you could compare to a department store since it had a wide range of things to choose from. I was in the men's section going through some cologne, and other things.

Chase has money which made it harder to find something that he wanted because if he wanted it, chances are he had already bought it. I was dying of frustration because his 18th birthday was tomorrow and he had mentioned coming up shortly after.

"Hey girl!" I heard Kate's voice from behind me.

"Shopping without us?" Sara joked.

I sighed. "I'm having no luck at all."

"What are you shopping for?" Kate asked,

"Chase's birthday, but he had everything he wants. Making this way harder than it should be." I commented.

"We could help you?" Sara recommended.

I nodded.

"So you said he has everything he wants right? What do you think he wants that he hasn't expressed?" Kate eyed me.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She laughed. "Sometimes guys can appear to have everything they want but there is usually something that they don't express and you have to really think about what it may be."

I thought about Kate's explanation as we searched around the store. They would hold up things as we walked around and I declined everything. I wanted to get him something simple but something that he would look at and think of me every time. Something I could maybe personalize.

A red gleam caught my eye as we were walking around the electronics area. I turned to see a red IPod nano with black eye pieces. I thought about it for a second, I remember I had accidently broken his IPod when were at a party. This automatically reminded me of a silver CD player from my past. I took out my wallet looking at the card my parents had given me. I had about 500 dollars saved up from when I was working as a receptionist at a local spa. They rest was money from my parents for an emergency.

"Hey! I think I thought of something." I stated to the girls who were in the CD section.

They walked over to me. "What is it?" Sara asked.

I pointed to the red iPod. "I broke his; I could download some of his favorite songs on it, and then put some that I think are special. That could be his birthday present."

They both smiled. "That's a great idea; I'll go get someone working here."

Sara and I waited as Kate ran off to grab someone to get the IPod out of the glass.

"Which color did you want?" The guy asked.

"The red one please. " I answered before adding. "Oh, and the black one too."

"Who's the black one for?" They looked curious.

"Reid." I simply answered.

They looked at each other. "Why?"

"Because I broke his CD player when we were younger. If he already has something oh well, but I owe him something." I explained.

"_Reid, why do you act like that?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like you don't care."_

"_Because I don't."_

"_Say it again and I'll walk away, I won't bring it up again."_

"_I don't."_

"_Okay then."_

"Wow, seems like you're not good with electronics meant for music." Sara acknowledged.

"Yeah you're not touching my IPod shuffle." Kate joked.

I gave her a playful look and followed the guy over to the register. After he had rang everything up and I paid we walked out of the store.

"Did you want a ride?" Kate asked.

I nodded getting in Sara's car.

I normally took the bus places because I did not have enough money to buy a car and my parents wanted to wait till my 18th birthday. I didn't mind the bus so much though, it got me where I wanted to go.

"Are you going to Nicky's tonight?" Kate asked.

I nodded.

"Good Reid will be there, you can give him the IPod." She suggested.

"Maybe, or I might wait depending on my mood." I decided.

We parked in the parking lot of Spenser and walked to our own room to begin to get ready for a night at Nicky's.


End file.
